The invention concerns an electronic safety module pursuant to the preamble of Claim 1.
Such electronic safety modules generally form units having electric and/or electronic components which are preferably integrated in one housing, and which are used for providing safety-relevant functions in the area of safety technology.
One example of such an electronic safety module is a safety switch which is used, in particular, to guard access to a hazardous area. A safety switch can, for example, be used for locking a safety door acting as an access to a hazardous area. The operation of a hazardous system within the hazardous area will not be released by a safety control system until the safety door has been locked by means of the safety switch. The safety switch is connected to the safety control system directly or via an interface module as another electronic safety module.